


I Want To Love You

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Harry Potter<br/> Characters: Fred <br/> Relationship: Fred/reader<br/> Request: Can you do a romantic/fluffy Fred Weasley x Reader where they visit the mirror of erised</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Love You

“[y/n]? [y/n]?” You were shaken awake as you searched for the source of the voice, only to find you boyfriend standing by your bed, his eye lite up like a child on Christmas.   
“What?” You yawn, rubbing your eyes and pulling your covers back over your head only to have them ripped from your hand, your wrist grabbed and you were hauled out of your warm bed. You quickly wrapped your arms around yourself as the cold night air hit you. Of course he would want to you get up and run about the castle when you were only wearing a strapped top and shorts for PJ.   
“I want to show you something.” He takes you hand and pulls you towards the stares. Reluctantly, you follow him, rubbing your eyes sleepily as he drags you down the stairs and out the portrait of the Fat Lady who was, thankfully, asleep.   
You watched as Fred pulled out the ‘blank’ parchment. You smiled at the way Fred’s face had lite up the first night he had showed you the map.   
Truth was, you had know the Weasleys all your life. Your father had been best friends with Arthur in school and Molly and your mother had fallen pregnant at the same time. Molly with Fred and George, and your mother with you. But, two days after your birth, Volidmort had killed your parents. Molly and Arther had adopted you straight away, but always made sure you knew who you were. They always told you story’s and showed you photos of your parents, they told you how much your parents had adored you.   
You had grown up playing pranks with Fred and George, and, as the years went on, you found yourself growing particularly fond of Fred. After being in detention one time for something you did do, you and Fred had confessed to each other. Only after, did you find out that George had set it all up. Turned out he shipped it.   
“This way!” Fred whispered to you, grabbing your wrist and pulling you down a him era of different corridors and hallways, checking the maps for any teachers.   
Eventually, he pulled you into a room that you had never been in before. It was like a big classroom without desks. In the centre of the room was a large mirror.   
Your mouth fell open as you walked to stand in front of the mirror.   
“What do you see?” Fred asked, walking up behind you, but stopping so he was still a few feet away from you. You turned and frowned at him in confusion but he nodded to the mirror, so you turned back. You nearly jumped out of your skin.   
You were standing in the middle of the mirror, but you were older somehow. Only in your last 20s, but you were wearing a business suit. To your left was an older Fred, the same goofy smile. In your arms was a wrapped up bundle and the same was in his. You both looked so happy.   
“I, I see me and you.” You say, trying to be a vague as possible in case you were seeing something.   
“Do you know what this mirror does?” You felt Fred place a hand around your waist as you shake your head, unable to pry your eyes off the image.   
“It shows what you really, truly want. Your deepest desire.” You look up and see Fred staring into your eyes.   
“What do you see?” You nearly whisper. Fred smiles and looks back at the mirror.   
“I see us.” You smile widely as a gentle blush graces your cheeks.   
“How long have you known this was here?” You ask, cuddling into Fred’s side as you turn back to the perfect picture before you.   
“About a year before we started dating. At first, I came here when I was trying to hide from Snape. I looked in the mirror and saw you. Then, when we started dating, the image started to change. I saw me standing next to you in different parts in time. After we finish school, when we get a house together. I saw you in a white gown and my heart leaped at the sight. You were so beautiful. But, recently, it’s changed. Now, I’ve started to see two others in the picture.” Fred pauses, realising that it sounds like he wants someone else, and looks at you in panic, only to see you smiling at the mirror.   
You image had changed slightly, you could see what was in the bundles.   
It was two babies. Twins.   
“Our children.” You whisper. Fred smiles widely and wraps his arms around you, bringing you into a bear hug.   
“[y/n]. I want you. I always have. I want to be with you, grow old with you, have kids with you. I want to love you.” Fred whispers as he pulls away to look at you.   
“I want all that too. I love you so much.” You cup his face, leaning forward till your lips were inches from his.   
“I love you too.” Fred breaths against your lips before sealing the kiss.


End file.
